


I gave my lover fruit to eat (but she left it at her feet)

by Dottieunderwood



Category: Come Back Mister, 돌아와요 아저씨 | Please Come Back Mister (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kdrama, Kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottieunderwood/pseuds/Dottieunderwood
Summary: Continuing where the show left off with my own little twists





	I gave my lover fruit to eat (but she left it at her feet)

**Author's Note:**

> The Hunter's Moon was bleeding red,  
> The night you left our thorny bed.  
> You were always, always...  
> You were always...
> 
> Last night I dreamt I kissed your feet,  
> And held you on our dusty sheets.  
> I am always doing that, doing that.  
> I am always doing that. 
> 
> (blood moon - saint sister)

A knock. Two. She opted to ignore and tossed again on the couch, but the knocking persisted for a solid ten minutes so she pulled her body up to snap at whoever decided to be that annoying. Her heart halted in her chest the minute she spied hong nan outside her door. Her hand fell to her side and she inhaled in a weak attempt to compose herself, a shaky breath coming out. She tried to push the door shut but a firm hand stopped her.Maybe a few months ago she would've been able to resist it, but her body had weakened overtime. First month without her she only cried once, a promise broken already. The second she lost custody of her little boy and the pain tripled over. After that it all got hazy, the little friends she had gave up on reaching out or visiting- letters piled up at the door and she only went out to get drunk and sob her eyes out to memories that seemed like they barely existed. The apparent pity in hong nan's eyes enraged her though and she mustered up what little strength she had in her to push back a little harder, but failed at it again. She gave up after that and decided to head back to the kitchen to get her something.. anything. Hong nan, stubborn as ever, waltzed right in and gripped her elbow to halt her in place. "Five minutes. Give me five minutes and you'll never see my face again." Yi yeon's shoulders loosened up but she didn't turn around to face the other girl. It was almost like the night that started everything, except this time their roles were switched and it was her begging behind the other's back. A pregnant silence filled the already eerie place and she looked around while waiting for yi yeon to compose herself. Bottles and dirty clothes were strewn across the floor and it looked like she was sleeping on the couch now. Hong nan's eyes turned back to her, finally noticing that she was wearing her own blue tracksuit and a pang of guilt hit her. A few minutes passed before a word was muttered, hong nan had prepared a grand old speech but suddenly her mouth went dry and her tips felt colder. "Say you're sorry."

Yi yeon wasn't shocked by her presence, just like hong nan wasn't by the words she just blurted out. She wasn't exactly calm either, it was easy to tell. But she was definitely collected like she always was. It annoyed her even more. Without missing a beat the younger girl did just what was asked of her, "I'm sorry" she replied, her fiery eyes fixed on the woman she called her lover a lifetime ago. Everything around them wasn't real anymore, it was just two people with misery and pent up anger, lots and lots of it. An endless sea of anger that made yi yeon scrunch up her eyebrows. She didn't want her to actually say it _'not like that at least..'_  she wanted her to resist. Wanted a reason for her to scream her pain out, to yell at her for leaving. She breathed hard and tossed her reply around in her brain for a moment. _'fine, we'll play'_ She finally turned around to face her, "Again." this time the confusion was clear in hong nan's eyes, even though it lasted mere seconds before she realized what it really was that yi yeon wanted. "Come on now. Again, like you meant it." She smiled a smile hong nan has seen before.. not the one she fell in love with, no, one reserved for the likes of her ex husband and that punk of an actress. Her heart lurched at the mere thought that she's become one of those people in her lover's eyes. So she blurted the words out yet again (and yi yeon lavished every single syllable. Hong nan was a confident person, and held pride in the fact. Making her mutter those words did give her some semblance of power and closure.) It wasn't really forgiveness she was aiming for here, more like the satisfaction off of her guilt and this was definitely satisfying. It was unfair. It was unfair of her to swoop her off her feet like some prince then leave just as her brother did with no warnings. "Again." yi yeon repeated, and so she did. Knowing this was exactly what she wanted. She huffed, "I did say like you meant it." It was only a matter of time before her patience would wither out. Hong nan's ribcage felt like it was two seconds from collapsing on her. It felt much more hotter as well, like she was stuck in a glass cage and the air was squeezing in on her lungs. She gripped the countertop when her head started to spin and ringing replaced yi yeon's suddenly concerned voice.

-

_hong nan didn't expect her second visit down from heaven to start with gettin beat up. She spit out bitter blood onto the cold tile street floors and stood back up to throw a few well timed but weak punches, she had gotten rusty at this. One down. She wiped her chin with the back of her hand and cornered another guy, getting a jab straight to the face when she spaced out due to his recognizable features. It never crossed her mind that somehow the devil of a man would make it out alive from that fall or that his little empire would still stand with the snake's head cut off. He probably isn't, but his minions attacking her the second she got here was incredibly fishy. She cursed under her breath when another appeared around the corner again, her eyes blaring at the sudden coldness in her guts. She looked down to the sound of a knife hitting the floor. Fuck. Her brain went into flight mode and the old instinct to run for her life kicked in. She half ran half crawled to the one place she knew she'd be safe in._

_-_

Yi yeon only noticed the pool of blood hidden underneath hong nan's leather jacket when she collapsed on the floor. _'what have you protected me from this time..'_

After minutes of suffering she got her on top of the couch, the weapon had already been taken out so there was quite a lot of blood flow. She cleaned it up and thanked god their were no signs of an infection. It didn't look deep enough to cause internal bleeding or close enough to her lungs to pierce them so no permanent damage and nothing urgent enough for a hospital either. She sat down beside her with an antibiotic, making sure to work fast hence the weather was already cold and she lost a scary amount of blood already. Yi yeon peeled the remaining clothes off of her and applied the cream, covering it carefully after and pulling the blankets up. She pushed away the sweat filled hair strands off of her forehead and tucked it behind her ear, exhaling a shaky breath she got up to take a quick shower till hong nan gained consciousness again.


End file.
